Expedia Lied
by spinlight
Summary: “The name is T-Bo and I’ve come to paradise for relaxation and some fun in the sun.” Franklin/T-bo friendship.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own iCarly.

**A/N:** Uh, I honestly don't even know. Working on some other stuff at the moment but I did an iCarly meme awhile ago and this was like one of the answers. I wrote this a while ago but forgot to put it on FF so here it is. Franklin/T-bo friendship (maybe more?)

--

"What do you mean_ 'double booked'_?"

Ted Franklin asked, with a brow arched in a mixture of question and concern. He stood there in a gaudy Hawaiian button up shirt, khaki shorts and flip-flops in front of the check in desk at the Royal Lahaina Resort. Ted decided two weeks ago that since he was in the middle of summer break and since Kelly and him were currently in a disagreement (she thinks they are getting a divorce and he maintains they are just getting some breathing room from one and other) that this was the perfect time to use that bit of money he had set away years ago and take a Hawaiian vacation. He planned everything out. The location, the hotel, how many days he wanted to stay and what he would do.

What was happening right now though, that wasn't a part of his plan.

"Your room; it's been double booked." The girl, Jessica, informed him again with an apologetic frown. "I don't understand how that happened because this has never happened before, at least since I've worked here. They installed a new reservation system just for this kind of a problem-- again, not that we usually have this kind of a problem."

His hands grip to the edges of the counter while he pushes back onto the heels of his feet, holding in the aspirated sigh fighting to push out. "Well, who is the other person you've booked in my room? Has he shown up yet?"

"No sir, he hasn't shown up yet and his name, hold on for a second-" She started typing in a frantic hurry and then instantly stopped. "Well, all the reservation has on it for a name is 'T-Bo.'"

"T-Bo?" He looked skeptical at best.

And then there was a yell from behind him.

"Ay yo! That's me!"

Ted turned around to see an oddly familiar looking guy with dreadlocks and a duffel bag slung around his neck, hanging in front of his chest walking up.

"The name is T-Bo and I've come to paradise for relaxation and some fun in the sun." He paused, looking over the rim of his huge sunglasses over at Jessica. "How you doin`, girl? You the person in charge of showing new people around because if so then Expedia lied about this being a four star hotel because you are definitely a five star quality lady, you know what I'm saying. Hey- how do you feel about things on sticks?"

--

"I can't believe this." Ted looked over at T-bo who was a few steps behind him and dancing around to some seemingly non-existent music. "I really can't believe this."

"Come on, it's just for one night, it's cool man. We'll be like roommates. You ain't never had a roommate? Like in college."

The two of them were currently walking down the hall, over towards the elevators. After twenty minutes of making no headway, the best resolution they could come up with was that Ted and T-Bo would share the room for tonight and then one would move into a newly opened one the next day. Needless to say, he wasn't all too thrilled with the turn of events but he was already in Hawaii so what was he going to do? Go back to Seattle and deal with Kelly? Yeah, fat chance there.

"It's a one bed room. I never slept in the same bed as my roommate, is the difference."

T-Bo laughed, stopping next to Ted in front of the elevator while the other man pushed the up button. "That's because you ain't had the right kind of roommate, if you know what I'm saying."

"Did you just wink at me?"

"Naw, Ted the stiffest dude in the world, I didn't wink at you. What would be the point right?" T-Bo mocked, shaking his head.

They stood in silence for a second or two until the elevator door finally opened up and the two men moved inside and the silence continued on there. Glancing over at T-Bo, he took notice of how suddenly somber the other guy was and it sparked a small guilt for how he was handling the situation. If this guy could try and make the best of what was going on, Ted could at least show the same courtesy right? When he turned slightly to speak, he was cut off before any words could emit out into the air by a punch to his arm and T-Bo laughing.

"Of course I winked at you, dude. That's like something you do after saying 'you know what I'm saying?' I was talking about doing it. Like the right kind of roommate is the one you do it with, _know what I'm saying?_"

"Yeah." Ted's lips went into a thin line for a second. "I know what you're saying, T-Bo."

--

"Teddy!"

Ted just sighed while he continued to hang up his shirts in the closet, passive aggressively staking his claim in the room for when tomorrow came. He was grabbing another button up from his suitcase when T-Bo came bounding out of the bathroom, hands full of tiny bottles.

"They have a tiny bottle of anything you could ever want. Soap, shampoo, conditioner, skin crème." He paused to suck in a breath, and then held out one of the bottles to Ted. "I don't even know what this bottle is but look at the lady on it. She looks like she's having the best time ever, right?"

"Would you put those back."

"If by put those back you mean jam them into my duffel bag then no problem, consider them put back."

There was a quick chat between the two guys when they first got to the room. About recognizing one and other from Seattle and about what a coincidence it was that they both came here and booked the same room. There's where the conversation pretty much died though, at least from Ted's side. T-Bo went on about horoscope signs and fate for a little bit after that.

The principal turned around to see T-bo stuffing the bottles into his bag. "Would you put those back in the bathroom, you aren't suppose to take those but even if you were going to, you don't do it the first night you're here. You do it the last night."

"Why? They'll replace them tomorrow morning anyway. I don't see what the big deal with waiting is. I'm more into instant gratification. I see stuff and I just wanna take it." T-Bo nodded in agreement with himself as he began going through the drawers, reaching to stuff the phonebook and bible into his bag along with all the tiny bottles.

"I can see that."

--

"This is the life, oh man oh man."

Ted rolled his eyes from behind his sunglasses, while the two of them continued to lounge poolside in the sun. All he wanted to do was catch some rays and enjoy the quiet but that wasn't in the cards for him. Not since he arrived and had gotten a roommate. He had tried to lose T-Bo in the hallway when the other guy was changing into his swimsuit but it just didn't work out; he just wasn't fast enough (though he ran like the wind, he couldn't lose him. The guy has to have super powers or something).

"Yeah."

"Good music, warm sun and all the good looking ladies a guy could ask for."

"Yeah."

T-Bo looked over at Ted, leaning onto his elbow and side.

"Yeah? That's all you got to say? We're in Hawaii, man and you look like your tanning in some back room in Seattle. Loosen up, enjoy the day, have a drink."

"I'll try, okay." And Ted figured that would be the end of it, at least for awhile.

But a minute later, that assumption was shattered when he felt two cold hands smack down onto his shoulders, coating them in wetness. Ted tried to shoot up but was pushed back down into the lounge chair by T-Bo, who was holding him by the shoulders (which were now covered in sun tan lotion).

"What the hell are you doing!" Ted exclaimed.

"Just because we look like bronze gods-" T-Bo paused, rubbing in the lotion some more. "Doesn't mean we don't burn. I'm just making sure you don't feel the sting, brother."

Two very attractive women walk by.

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with this."

T-Bo arched his brow. "Comfortable with what?"

"The whole lotion'ing thing.

"Teddy." T-Bo laughed. "Man, it ain't like I'm groping your pecs or anything. I'm putting some lotion on these strong shoulders."

"Yeah." Ted relaxed a bit. "You're right, I guess."

T-Bo didn't give him much time to relax, dropping the lotion bottle into Franklin's lap.

"Okay, my turn!"

--

The two of them sat on opposite sides of the table, enjoying the shade after spending the whole day out in the sun. Surprisingly, Ted had had a pretty fun day. Once he started loosening up and giving in to T-Bo's charms, things were pretty pleasurable. Spent some time poolside, went to the beach and watched some kids bury T-Bo completely under the sand. All you could see were a few dreadlocks poking out. Got some wave runners but that… didn't go as well as it could have. Ted vowed to never ride another one again in his lifetime. They went to the bar for a drink or two but now they were pretty hungry so they went to the in resort restaurant.

"Surf and turf?"

"Do you know how much that is?"

T-Bo shook his head. "No."

"Well, it's a lot."

"Maybe I'll just get lobster."

"That won't be much better."

"Well… hell." T-Bo closed the menu with frustration and leaned back in his seat. A hand lifted to rub at his chin. "I don't know what to get. None of these foods come on sticks."

"It's a shame."

"Amen, brother."

--

"What is her problem, why doesn't she understand?" T-Bo looked from the television to Ted then back to the tv before yelling. "Girl, he's just not that into you! It's the name of the freaking movie."

The two of them were laying in bed. T-Bo under the sheets, which he had pulled up to his neck and Ted atop of them with a newspaper open on his lap. They decided to call it an early night and head back to the room and after flipping through the channels, T-Bo had decided to order some pay per view.

T-Bo turned back to Ted again.

"You can get under the covers you know, I don't bite."

"I'm fine."

"Come on, the room is freezing."

Ted shook his head. "Really, I'm fine."

"Get under the covers, Teddy." When Ted didn't move, T-Bo pulled one hand from under the sheets and started to poke the other guy in the side repeatedly while chanting. "Under the covers, under the covers."

"Would you stop it?"

And that's when T-Bo began to sing.

"Get under the covers, Teddy. It doesn't mean we have to be lovers, Teddy. Oh why won't you, oh why won't you get under the covers wiffffff me."

"Okay-- fine." Ted folded the paper and shifted around until he was under the sheets. "Just please, never sing again."

--

"So if you follow me right this way, sir, we have your room ready."

Ted stood leaning in the hotel room doorway while T-Bo was out in the hall with his duffel bag slung around his neck and a more than pushy bellhop was tapping his foot off to the side. When it became apparent that T-Bo wasn't going to follow him instantly, he coughed and then started down the hall to wait.

"So.."

"So.."

They both began and stopped at the same time, awkwardly laughing.

It was Ted who spoke next. "I had a great time yesterday."

"Yeah? I mean yeah, me too. Was fun."

"Yeah."

Silence returned and T-Bo looked to the floor before back up over towards Ted, signaling to the guy standing off in the distance with his hands.

"Guess I should get goin, dude is kind of antsy."

"Oh okay. Well, I guess I'll see you around."

T-Bo nodded. "Yeah, same resort and all. Guess we'll bump into one and other.

And with that T-Bo began off down the hall. Ted stood there for a moment longer, looking at the retreating male before he suddenly called out.

"T-Bo!"

T-Bo turned around. hopeful. "Yeah?"

"You uh, wanna hit the poolside?"

The grin T-Bo had on his face could give the sun a race for it's money on which shined brighter. He nodded over to Ted, walking backwards towards the bellhop.

"Count me in, Teddy. Meet you at the lounge chairs for some fun in the sun."

And they lived happily ever after.

(Until they got back to Seattle and Kelly devoiced Ted.)


End file.
